Beso francés
by Anne Darket
Summary: Harry nunca ha entendido el concepto de beso francés. DraRry. Dedicado a Anoded.


Disclaimer: J. K. está a punto de cederme los derechos, pero aún no son míos Harry y Draco.

Summary: Harry nunca ha entendido el concepto de beso francés. DraRry. Dedicado a Anoded.

¡¡Mañana cumplo 18 años!! Pero este fic no es por eso, si no para la muy querida Anoded Cortis.

**Beso francés**

_Por: Anne Darket_

**Dedicado a Anoded Cortis**

Hermione lo miró, avergonzada, su piel se había teñido de rojo y su boca se abría y se cerraba tratando de hablar, por desgracia las palabras en su mente eran una maraña de cosas sin sentido. Meditó por un momento y finalmente decidió no decir absolutamente nada, simplemente la coherencia a sus pensamientos no llegaba.

– Creo que deberías preguntarle a Ron – fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Y Harry quedó con la duda, sorprendido de que la "sabelotodo Granger" no respondiera a su tonta, pero inesperada pregunta.

Durante el camino que recorrieron de la clase de Transformaciones a Adivinación, el niño que vivió se aventuró a cuestionarle a su mejor amigo lo que la joven más inteligente de Hogwarts no le había podido contestar.

– Ron, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Se acercó demasiado a él, bajo el tono de voz para que nadie le escuchara y se sonrojó. Su compañero de repente se tensó, para que hubiera cierta confidencialidad, seguramente debía ser algo relacionado con la cicatriz y con Voldemort; eso pensó al no verlo a la cara y no notar el cambio repentino de color.

– ¿Mmm? – tragó con dificultad.

– ¿Qué es un beso francés?

Ron casi se desmaya de la impresión, volteó a ver a Harry, negó con la cabeza y siguió andando, respirando hondo para no golpear a su amigo, casi hermano.

Y Harry siguió con la maldita incertidumbre. Atrás, inusitadamente, un joven de cabello platinado sonrió.

Al término de aquél fatídico día, en el que no se resolvieron sus dudas existenciales, caminaba rumbo a las duchas ubicadas a un costado del campo de Quidditch. Había terminado de entrenar para el próximo juego; sus compañeros lo habían dejado hace una hora argumentando que habían practicado lo suficiente.

Cerró la puerta de la pequeña construcción y encontró el lugar como siempre, húmedo y frío, las regaderas separadas por una pared en forma de cubículo. Le sorprendió escuchar pasos a su derecha. Fijó su vista en un punto sombrío, dónde la luz de las velas, que pendían en el techo, no llegaba hasta allí.

– Malfoy – su tono fue de repulsión.

– Yo sé lo que es – dijo mientras se acercaba a Harry, su voz sonaba dulce y bajita, aún así resonaba en el cuarto vacío. El moreno entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de Draco.

– ¿Qué es que?

– El beso francés – sus labios casi se rozaban, un poco más y quedarían tan juntos que sería difícil respirar.

El rubio espero a que el gryffindor diera el último paso, él no lo pensaba a hacer, suficiente estaba arriesgando con estar allí. El cálido aliento con olor a hierbabuena y menta llegaba a él y sentía que se derretía por dentro.

– ¿Es porque viene de Francia? – escuchó antes de que sus labios chocaran con otros y la mente se hiciera añicos, dejando fluir el placer por sus venas, derrochando cantidades potenciales de oxitocina.

La boca entreabierta de Potter le permitió a su lengua el paso rápida. Al sentir la humedad de la cavidad, las lenguas entrelazándose y la combinación explosiva de mezclas, perdió todo autocontrol de sí mismo y no pudo más que hacer danzar su músculo bucal, apretarse más contra el cuerpo de su "enemigo" y besar hasta dejarle bien claro el concepto de beso francés.

Se separaron lentamente al sentir la falta de oxígeno.

– ¿Comprendiste? – dijo al cabo de un rato en que los dos se mantuvieron en completo silencio.

Las irises verdes se fundieron en las plateadas y viceversa.

– Creo que eres un buen maestro, pero de ahora en adelante serás exclusivamente mío.

Draco sonrió y ya eran dos las que había provocado el testarudo león.

– Depende cuál sea el sueldo que reciba.

– Bueno, eso depende de que tan bien enseñes.

Ambos tenían la "sonrisa". Mantuvieron otro momento en el que no había ruido, sólo ellos y el ambiente romántico que los rodeaba.

– Sabes que tampoco entiendo – el slytherin mostró interés y con un gesto en su cara preguntó el qué – ¿a que se refieren con la palabra mamada?

Y Draco rió como jamás en la vida lo había hecho.

**Fin**

Gracias por leer!

Aprieten GO!

**A Anoded: **Mi plan de hacerte un fic de Gundam falló, se evaporó la inspiración, quedó a más de la mitad. Prometo que en cuánto lo complete lo subiré y te lo dedicaré, mientras pues aquí está un reemplazo que se me ocurrió en una noche de disipar traumas del pasado. Espero que: actualices pronto, te encuentres bien, charlar contigo uno de estos días (otra vez) y sobre todo que te haya gustado esta cosa rara que hice. Con cariño: Anne Darket.

_Al fin superé el trauma._


End file.
